


Of Candlesticks and (Dead) Men

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I suggest it was Miss Scarlet, in the Study, with the Candlestick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Candlesticks and (Dead) Men

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random piece of random, so that you know.

“I suggest it was Miss Scarlet, in the Study, with the Candlestick.”

“Interesting theory, Tim. I’ve always thought that candlesticks would make for quite an efficient murder weapon, I don’t know why I’ve never happened to investigate one.”

“Sherlock. We agreed not to talk about our jobs when we’re at home.”

“Seriously? When did we agree on that?”

“Sherlock.”

“But I want to hear about your jobs. That’s not fair, Mum.”

“Tim, please. We’ve already discussed this.”

“My classmates are always asking what my parents do for a living. I never know what to tell them.”

“I’m a consulting detective, and your mother is a pathologist. It’s as simple as that.”

“Sherlock, they’re kids. They don’t have the slightest idea what ‘that’ means.”

“All right, let’s put it this way. Your mother cuts up dead bodies, while I help the police catch whoever sent them to the morgue in the first place.”

“You cut dead bodies?”

“Well, not exactly – at least, not all the time. May I have a word with you, Sherlock?”

“We’ve not finished the game yet.”

“May I see dead bodies too?”

“You’re too young, darling.”

“I never knew there was a minimum age for seeing dead bodies.”

“If there was, you would never get to see them.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do you get to see dead bodies, Dad?”

“Of course I do. I need to search for every possible clue before making a correct deduction.”

“Like in the game of Cluedo?”

“Something of the kind, yes.”

“May I play detective too?”

“When you’re older, Tim. For now, Cluedo will have to suffice.”

“What about we finish this game now?”

“Your turn, Molly – though I suppose you’re going to get it all wrong.”

“John was right, you shouldn’t be allowed to play Cluedo. We’re going to play Operation next time.”


End file.
